I Hope You Can Hear Me
by roseroro
Summary: Traduction de 'I Hope You Can Hear Me' de florahowell sur AO3: archiveofourown . org/works/18987535


**Traduction de 'I Hope You Can Hear Me' de florahowell sur Archive of Our Own.**

* * *

Connie était assis sur une chaise en bois particulièrement inconfortable à côté du lit, en silence, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, mains jointes sous son menton, les yeux fixés sur la fille inconsciente devant lui. Il observait le mouvement régulier de sa poitrine depuis si longtemps qu'il avait fini par synchroniser sa propre respiration avec la sienne. Bien que les médecins lui avaient assuré que la vie de Sasha n'était plus en danger, il ne voulait pas quitter sa présence. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve seule dans cette pièce morne et mal éclairée quand elle se réveillerait.

La chambre d'hôpital temporaire faisait bien son travail et - conformément aux ordres du caporal Levi - était impeccablement propre, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas un endroit chaleureux ou accueillant. Son sol de pierre grise et ses murs blancs et vides créaient une atmosphère assez froide, et l'unique fenêtre minuscule sur le mur opposé ne laissait que peu de lumière entrer, même en pleine journée. Les meubles aussi étaient en sous nombre avec un lit étroit sur la droite et une petite table en bois entourée de quelques chaises sur la gauche.

Connie laissa s'échapper un profond soupir avant de frotter ses yeux fatigués, détournant un instant le regard de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis leur retour de Shiganshina et commençait à sentir son épuisement grandissant. Il bâilla, s'étira sur son siège et se pencha doucement en avant, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Sasha. Il avança une main vers la sienne et l'éfleura avec hésitation, caressant légèrement ses phalanges.

Ses yeux brûlaient de fatigue, il les laissa se fermer. L'obscurité derrière ses paupières fut d'abord un changement plaisant, mais quand la fille devant lui arrêta d'envahir ses pensées, des flashes d'images épouvantables prirent sa place et s'attroupèrent dans son esprit. Il se renfrogna devant ces souvenirs trop récents et douloureux et ouvrit rapidement les yeux.

Il tenta de synchroniser de nouveau sa respiration haletante à celle de Sasha pour se calmer. En relevant la tête, il relâcha sa prise sur le poignet de sa protégée. Il n'avait pas remarqué la force avec laquelle ses deux mains l'avaient aggrippé, laissant derrière elles des marques blanchâtres. Il déplaça une de ses mains sous son menton, l'autre retrouvant un chemin vers la fille. Il effleura chacun de ses doigts l'un après l'autre puis couvrit sa main de la sienne. Son pouce caressa le dos de sa main avant qu'il ne passe à sa paume, la soulevant tendrement afin d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

Il les pressa doucement ensemble et tourna son regard vers elle. Il posa sa joue sur ses genoux. "Sasha? Est-ce que tu m'entends?" murmura-t-il.

Comme il avait pu s'y attendre, aucune réponse ne vint. Elle demeura immobile dans le lit. Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude, et bien qu'elle n'avait été inconsciente que pour un peu plus d'un jour, Connie pouvait jurer qu'elle avait déjà perdu du poids. Il était certain que même dans son sommeil, elle était affamée. "A la seconde où tu te réveilles, je vais te faire quelque chose à manger," lui promit-il. "Un truc que tu aimes, comme des côtes de porc avec de la purée ou du riz, et un cake à la vanille avec plein de sucre glace pour le dessert. Ça sonne bien, non?"

Sa voix était imperceptible. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller avant qu'elle ne puisse se reposer assez pour retrouver ses forces, mais ses conversations lui manquaient. Le son de sa voix lui manquait. Il voulait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle se sent bien, qu'elle n'a pas de séquelles. Il voulait l'entendre dire qu'elle était complètement guérie et ne sentait aucune douleur. "J'essaierai de te prendre une portion de viande en plus," continua-t-il doucement. "Peut-être que Jean pourrait m'en apporter discrètement, je pense qu'il est assigné aux cuisines cette semaine."

Alors que ces mots sortaient de sa bouche, il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il déglutit et pressa ses lèvres ensemble. "Tu as prévu de te réveiller cette semaine, non? Pas vrai?" Il déglutit une fois de plus et prit une grande inspiration. "S'il te plaît?"

"S'il te plaît," répéta-t-il dans un murmure, alors que ses paupières se refermaient doucement. Sa tête se fit lourde sur ses épaules, et il sentit le peu d'énergie qui lui restait le quitter.

Quand Sasha s'éveilla enfin quelques heures plus tard, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le garçon, endormi profondément sur ses genoux, tenant toujours sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, bien qu'elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un puisse lui apporter à manger. Elle mourait de faim.


End file.
